fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone Glavenus
Storm|ailments = Stun Bleeding Thunderblight Paralysis Magnetism|weaknesses = Earth Dragon|creator = Jaggid}} Lodestone Glavenus is a magnetism using Rare Species of Glavenus Aesthethic Differences The Lodestone Glavenus is colored yellow on its mouth, tail and spikes and grey on the rest of its body instead of being red and blue like it’s regular counterpart. It’s tail blade is longer, more angular and sharper then the normal versions aswell. Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Blade Wyvern *Family: Glavenus Habitat Range Lodestone Glavenus prefer more desolate and dry areas to their cousins. As such that means they are usually found in desert or desert-like areas such as the Dunes or Desert. Despite this they have been known to wander into magnetically charged areas to feed on the magnetic ore. They have also been sighted wandering into stormy areas, which reasearchers assume is to charge themselves with electricity. Ecological Niche Lodestone Glavenus are Apex predators in most places where they live and will prey on anything they can such as Konchus, Apceros, Hermitaurs, Damiyo Hermitaurs, Desert Seltas, Genpreys, Gendromes and sometimes they have been known to prey on the Tigrex. Being an Apex predator the Lodestone doesn’t have much competition from other monsters; it competes with monsters such as Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos and other Glavenuses and Lodestone Glavenuses. The Lodestone Glavenus has rarely been seen being preyed upon, but the monsters which have been seen to prey upon it are Elder Dragons such as Kulshala Daora or Teostra and powerful deviants such as Hellblade Glavenus or Bloodbath Diablos Biological Adaptions Unlike the regular Glavenus, Lodestone Glavenus doesn’t breathe fire as a special defence and instead it is able to produce electromagnetic volts that can fry a human in mere seconds, these electromagnetic volts can’t be made all by itself and requires three things. A source of electricity, energy(from food) and magnetic ores, once these are ingested the Glavenus is able to create its electromagnetic volts. It’s tail seems to be made from some sort of magnetic substance that when exposed to electricity attracts anything even remotely magnetic. When it’s tail is sufficiently magnetically charged, the monster is able to attract and repel anything affected by its magnetic breath or tail. Lodestone Glavenuses are, thanks to their electromagnetic abilities, able to preform extremely acrobatic moves that shouldn’t be possible for a creature of its size. Behavior The Lodestone Glavenus behavior has not been well documented due to its rarity and the fact that it can easily notice reasearchers with electromagnetic pulses and it’s great sense of smell but what they do know is that it’s very violent and will attack most things on sight. Tracks Lodestone Glavenuses can leave behind these tracks that can be used to track them down. These tracks include Shocking Gashes and Large Shocking Gashes which can be found on walls or on the ground, Electrically Charged Footprints which can be found on the ground and Charged Scales which can be found on the ground or on top of rocks. Special Behaviors The Lodestone Glavenus has no known special behaviors. Special Locale Interaction The Lodestone Glavenus has no known special locale interactions. Breaks *Scars on Tail **Tail is Chipped ***Tail is Severed *Horns on Head Scarred **Horns on Head Broken *Back Spikes are Chipped Sharpness Effectiveness *Head = Blue+ *Head(Broken) = Green+ *Back = White+ *Back(Broken) = Blue+ *Belly = Green+ *Legs = Green+ *Tail = Blue+ *Tail(Severed) = Green+ Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head =(Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Back =(Cut):★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Belly =(Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★★ *Legs =(Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Tail =(Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ Elemental Damage Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *KO = ★★ *Exhaust = ★★ Rage/Tired States *Rage State: When the Lodestone Glavenus enters rage mode, the monsters eyes will glow a neon yellow and the spikes on its back will surge with electricity. *Tired State: The Lodestone Glavenus will drool a yellowish liquid and will fail some attacks. *Charged State: When the Lodestone Glavenus enters its Charged State, it’s tail will surge with electricity. It’s magnetic attacks become more powerful and its tail attacks now inflict Thunderblight. Abnormal Statuses The Lodestone Glavenus is able to get into the Frenzied, Apex and Tempered States. Frienzied Lodestone Glavenuses have all the normal changes of a frenzied monster. Apex Lodestone Glavenus have all the normal changes of an Apex monster. It also is able to inflict frenzy with its electrical attacks, which also gain a wider range and it gains the new move Jump Slash: The monster will put its tail into its mouth as if it’s about to do a spinning slash, but instead it jumps up into the air and spins at a Hunter with mild homing, deals heavy damage and causes Thunderblight and Magnetism. Lodestone Glavenus have been theorized to be able to become hyper, but none have been seen too. Lodestone Glavenuses are 3-Star Tempered Monsters and have all the normal changes. Mount Turf War Glavenus vs Lodestone Glavenus The Glavenus and Lodestone Glavenus roar at each other and then lift up their tails and clash them together. As they clash their tails against each other they each deal 125 damage to each other. The outcome of the clash is randomized with the winner knocking the other one down for 1350-2100 damage. Glavenus(Charged) vs Lodestone Glavenus The Glavenus and Lodestone Glavenus roar at each other and then lift up their tails and clash them together. The Glavenuses tail has sparks fly during the clash dealing 150 damage to the Lodestone Glavenus while also taking 125 damage from the Lodestone, the Glavenus knocks down the Lodestone Glavenus for 1450-2200 damage. Glavenus vs Lodestone Glavenus(Charged) The Glavenus and Lodestone Glavenus roar at each other and then lift up their tails and clash them together. The Lodestone Glavenuses tail has electrical volts fly during the clash dealing 150 damage to the Glavenus while also taking 125 damage from the Glavenus, the Lodestone Glavenus knocks down the Glavenus for 1450-2200 damage. Glavenus(Charged) vs Lodestone Glavenus(Charged) The Glavenus and Lodestone Glavenus roar at each other and then lift up their tails and clash them together. As they clash their tails, they create a firestorm that deals damage to anything that goes close to them, they also both take 250 damage each. They then both increase the strength of their tails which causes an explosion that sends them flying back, each of them taking about 1500-2300 damage. Cutscene WIP Attacks High Rank The Lodestone Glavenus shares all of the normal, non-charged attacks of Glavenus, but attacks that inflict fire damage and fireblight will instead inflict storm damage, thunderblight and sometimes Magnetism. *'Lightning Call': The monster will crouch down, lift up its tail and have a bolt of light strike itself, hunters close to the monster will take low damage and be inflicted with thunderblight and magnetism. Once the monster does this three times they will enter a Charged State. *'Voltic Slam': The monster lifts up its tail and brings it crashing down towards the hunter causing a burst of electricity to blast out from the crash. Deals heavy damage and causes thunderblight and magnetism. *'Paralytic Blast': The monster spits out a high speed blast of powerful electrical volts, causes thunderblight and paralysis. *'Jumping Strike': The monster jumps up into the air and then does a spin in the air, positioning itself so it’s tail comes crashing down first causing a burst of electricity where it hits. Deals heavy damage and causes thunderblight and magnetism. *'Stormy Counter': The monster slides back to avoid a hunters attack, then it turns arround and uses its tail to slice the hunter dealing moderate damage causing bleeding and thunderblight. Charged State *'Pebble Strike': The monster whips it’s tail far to either the right or left, which deals low damage. After the monster whips it’s tail a storm of pebbles will fly out straight ahead of it and if a hunter is affected with magnetism, the pebbles will home in on the hunters dealing low damage for each pebble. *'Boulder Crush': The monster throws sticks it’s tail into the ground and throws a thunder infused boulder at the hunters with minor homing. Deals heavy damage and thunderblight. *'Bite to Slash': The monster preforms a bite and then leads into a tail slam, dealing low and high damage respectively with also the chance to cause bleeding. *'Flying Bisection:' The monster puts its tail in its mouth and does a spin slash at the hunter knocking them up high into the air, after the hunter is knocked up the monster will preform another spin slash but this time it will fly into the air and hit the hunter in their stomach. Deals cataclysm damage and causes thunderblight, bleeding and magnetism. G-Rank In G-Rank some of the Lodestone Glavenuses attacks change. *Lightning Call is quicker, has a wider range and deals more damage. *Boulder Crush now throws two boulders. *Pebble Strike will always be done twice in a row. *All tail attacks have an increased chance to cause bleeding. Normal *'Stormy Boulder Crush Counter': The monster slides back to avoid a hunters attack, then it sticks it’s tail into the ground and launches a boulder at the hunter, dealing heavy damage and causing magnetism and stun. Charged State *'Gigavolt Ripper': The monster puts its tail in to its mouth and preforms a suprisingly short spin slash, that after the initial slash the tail releases a large burst of lightning from the tail. Deals medium damage and causes thunderblight and bleeding. *'Pebble Storm': The monster looks up and roars at the sky and blast out a large electromagnetic blast, then the ground begins to shake as a storm of pebbles flys up from under the ground, dealing massive damage and a chance to cause thunderblight and bleeding. Carves |-|High Rank= Weapons In one million years Trivia *Lodestone Glavenus is not affected by the Ghillie Mantle or any other things that involve sneaking due to its ability to detect the electromagnetic signal of humans and monsters. *Lodestone was adopted by Jaggid from the user BannedLagiacrus *The Lodestone Glavenuses were originally believed to be a hoax before a hunter managed to capture one alive. Notes *They will feed on herbivores when tired *When it’s tail is charged, anything near the monsters tail has a chance to be hit with a very minor volt of thunder damage that cannot be blocked. *Shock Traps don’t trap Lodestone Glavenus and instead gives them a 1 minute power boost. *All of the monsters attacks that cause Thunderblight aren’t thunder element and are instead the storm element. *All of the Lodestone Glavenuses weapons are upgrades of the regular Glavenuses weapons. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Storm Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid